


All We Shall Ever Be

by ScribeProtra



Series: Eternal WIPs [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe, Author loves the Emily Jane name, Blatant Bunnymund fangirling, Genocide, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, The seraphina name is a plotpoint, Worldbuilding, consensual puppymill, fantasy pregnacy and birth, multiple dads, multiple kids, off screen drunken orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4106581#cmt4106581 Fill for this request. Bunnymund is really good at being up the duff and then stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Shall Ever Be

The Pookan race are not only highly magical, long lived, powerful, excelled at the arts, telepathic and empathic, but they were also blessed with easy fertility. Birthing had low rate of death, multiples were the norm, pregnancy was gentle and easy. Sure, there was some aching, and the mother-to-be couldn't run as fast as normal, but it wasn't the trial other sentient races had. Though, to be fair, the Forel had an even easier time with their egg laying.

(But no, it was 'were' now.)

Aster was odd amongst his people in that he had only had one kitten so far. Not even a normal set of twins or triplets, but a rare single birth. He took after his Bearer in that. 

But between the war and his husband racking off to guard the Fearling prison for the past years, Aster hadn't had a chance to try again.

(His heart was broken and he would never try again.)

***

His daughter didn't look a thing like him, which Aster had loved till now. Now it was another stab to the heart, wounds unable to scab over from the never ending blows.

Seraphina looked exactly like a female Kozmotis Pitchiner

Aster could not bear it. Not now, not with the memory of that *creature* wearing his husband's face ripping his youngest niece and-

Red red blood had painted the streets and the walls of the buildings, ripped scraps of fur and flesh littered *everywhere*-

He squeezed his eyes shut and keened though his clenched teeth as he rocked back and forth in a tightly curled ball. Aster dug his fingers against his skull, trying so hard to make the memory of those sights and those sounds and the smell, oh dear First Light, the smell of death and terror.

“Oh, Cuslo,” Seraphina whispered as she hugged Aster, “It'll be alright someday.”

(His race was functionally extinct now. He could not stand the thought of laying with anyone while Seraphina had inherited very little Pooka traits and therefore could only pass on fertility and magic.

Never again would the Festival of Songs happen. Never again would there be Pookan kittens learning the first spell. No need to sing any of the History Eddas for never again shall there be any to listen.

It would never be alright.)

***

It took Aster a long, long, long time to be able to look his (still and always beloved) daughter in the face with out flinching.

He had been entrusted with the only remains of the First Light the Pooka had spent so much time nurturing and spreading across the universe. He did not dare be caught by the Nightmare King.

And damn if he would abandon Seraphina.

So, he'd taken his daughter and the egg and fled the razed ruins of his home world. Fled, far, fled fast, and stopped at a planet he remembered.

It once had been beautifully egg-shaped but that lead to an unstable orbit and so he had fixed it to an plain boring orb.

But then a wishing star crashed, and the Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoffs had fled there and then the Nightmare King (not his husband, never, ever again his husband) was sealed and Seraphina had bound her very life to the planet and calling herself Mother Nature.

So even though the Nightmare King was there, Aster stayed as well.

It was not fair that they had to interact by message and mail now, but life. Life was not fair anymore. 

***

_Humans._

 

***

What else was there to say? Bunnymund had truly thought he would become a hermit, interacting only to respond to Seraphina's letters. Spend the entire rest of his life, hidden in his Warren guarding the relic.

But then she had sent a bird to quote the opening line of the First of Firsts Edda.

_'The first and wisest thing Erulund learned was that all things die. Even stars themselves burn out.'_

So scolded, Bunnymund left his Warren for the first time in eons and met his first set of humans.

They tried to eat him.

To be fair, even though Bunnymund did not want to, they were quite starving to death and he had plenty of flesh to roast. The whole experience left an angry taste in his mouth.

The offspring were... they made him feel like smiling again. So he feed the entire tribe with his own food stores.

Everything just kept steamrolling from there.

 

**

Giving so many thing for the humans, trying to teach them to be better. Flowers and chocolate, time keeping and martial arts. He tried so hard and so long, thousands of years for such little improvement.

Nothing worked and then Atlantis sank for want of a would be King's greed and Bunnymund was just so tired and weary.

He'd slunk back to his Warren and there he stayed.

 

***

But then the Nightmare King escaped and Bunnymund found a new family and they all defeated Pitch Black.

There was prices to pay for their victory, mind. 

Seraphina would have her scars for quite possibly the rest of her life. 

The egg Bunnymund had been intrusted with was shattered. 

Toothiana had fused with her relic to the point where she was the relic and the relic was her. 

Ombric had to retire while Nightlight and Katherine took over running Santoff Claussen. 

MiM's machines he used to communicate where damaged beyond repair. They had to rely on shadow play and lightshows to talk with him. Moonbeam language was not very useful in messages after all.

They never did find the fifth relic. Perhaps that was why the cost was so high.

(It could have been worse. Oh, he knew just how badly it could have been.

No one died, and for that, he was forever happy.)

 

****

Years past, filled with hope and wonder, good memories growing higher, and Bunnymund's smaller dreams coming true.

His deepest, most heart felt, secret dream could not be filled. There where no other survivors and Bunnymund still could not stomach the idea of laying with anyone. The mere idea of it made him think of Pitch killing his people.

Which was enough to put anyone off the idea of sex.

There was also that annoying winter spirit who kept harassing Aster, but eh. He could live with it.

 

***

The Easter of '68. Bloody. Jack. Frost.

Aster could handle a great many things, but attacking the kids was not one of them. He would not be forgiving *this* anytime soon.

(At least he knew where the fifth relic ended up.)

 

***

Then Pitch came back and it turned out that Jack wasn't so bad.

Still a cocky prankster little shit, but not so bad.

***

And then it is here and now, with Aster walking into the fourth monthly meeting, this time hosted by Tooth. He was the last to arrive and he entered to the sound of Jack's laughter ringing and filling the room with joy.

He hummed quietly under his breath as some emotion he didn't recognize unfurled deep in his chest. This was new and needed to be examined. Just in case.

Aster took his seat and spent his time staring at Jack as he tried to figure it out. It was warm and pleasant, with a bit of a bite of hunger. Not for food though. Companionship, maybe?

It was a *odd* feeling. Kept making him want to jump around and go for a race, all jolts of energy down his limbs. While at the same time, wanting to just curl up in his nest with Jack and snuggled and nap. Weird.

“Bunny!” North yelled tugging on Aster's ear, “Are you listening?”

Aster scowled at North and pulled his ear out of North's pinching fingers, “Not in the slightest, ya wanker.”

He rolled his eyes at the various expression of unhappiness, “I'm thinking out a thing. I'm busy.”

“You're being creepy at me,” Jack said jumping up to perch at the back of his chair, “Should I be worried?”

Aster scratched at his ruff and shrugged, “Wouldn't reckon so. It doesn't feel like a bad thing. It is just,” he whistled between his teeth searching for a word to describe the feeling, “It is new and different. It is like when you plant a seed ya don't know and have to wait and see what the plant is actually like, y' follow?”

He could tell from their faces that three of them didn't get it and the last one was deeply unimpressed by Aster's reasoning. He snorted at them and wiggled in his seat to resume staring at Jack. Focusing on the way the sunlight fractured in Jack's hair.

The patter of the conversation resumed around Aster, but he ignore it in favor of watching Jack's fingers twirling and sliding around the fifth relic.

The knowing grew up slowly, like tender young sprouts pushing up first thing in Spring. He would like to lay with Jack, making love and growing round with kittens.

Aster beamed widely at Jack, feeling a perfect moment of utter love and happiness. The whole world felt soft and fuzzy around the edges and life was amazing.

And then the panic set in and Aster fell off his chair with a loud curse.

He bit down, hard, at the side of his cheek as he scrambled back up and started backing up for the door.

Tooth had flitted over to his side right quick hands fluttering around Aster's face.

“What's wrong, are you okay, how many fingers am I holding up, Bunny what happened,” Tooth fussed rapidly.

“I'm fine!” Aster roared waving his arms around to get Tooth to back off, “I just. I got a thing and I need to leave *right now* is all.”

“You do not look fine, my friend.” North said.

Jack added as he got on Aster's other side helping box Aster in, “You've been looking weird all meeting, Cottontail. Come on, how bad can it be?”

He couldn't help it. It was reflex and there and Jack was. Jack just made him *happy*. Aster felt his shoulder go down, and he smiled at Jack, his whole face and body going soft and relaxed.

He shook himself all over and leaped, easily clearing North's head and dashing for an open window. He needed to get out of there.

“I'll be at my daughters and I'll see the lot of ya in three days!” Aster yelled over his shoulder before jumping out the window into the empty air outside. 

Everyone, except Sandy, yelled and zoomed right after him. Well, not North. No sleigh in the room.

Aster twisted to dodge Sandy's sand and pursed his lips in thought as he free falled. Jack could only fly because the Wind carried him. Better make sure to add that to his request.

“Since when do you have a daughter?” Jack yelled.

Aster gave him a grin, “Since before ya where born, brat,” he then took a deep breath and spoke in the Pookan tongue, _“Seraphina-love, with out harming my friends may I come to your home? I would like to speak with you and require comfort.”_

He closed his eyes and curled into a ball in preparation at the sudden hush. Then, a storm, wild and strong whirled into being around him. Thankfully it was *only* around him, extending no more then six inches past his skin.

There was a sense of teleportation and Aster landed on his feet in the home of Emily Jane Bunnymund-Pitchiner.

“Hello, Cuslo.”

Aster opened his eyes and straightened to nod in greeting, “Hello Seraphina, I hope ya still have grog that can get me drunk, darling, cause I really need it.”


End file.
